My Brother The Hulk
by Turtlefanforlife1982
Summary: Mikey was in the midst of watching a movie he had found in an old box when he noticed something familiar on screen... Please Read and Review.
1. Mikey's Imagination

**A/N: Got the idea for this while my husband was watching 'The Incredible Hulk' movie. I was working on After the Blaze while he was watching it. **

**Had to stop what I was doing and write this funny little one shot. **

* * *

><p>13-year-old Michelangelo sat down to watch a movie that he had found in a box of video's that he and his father Splinter had found while out scavenging for supplies. Splinter didn't see the harm in his son having the video's as long as they were age appropriate he didn't mind.<p>

Mikey Pulled out a movie titled 'Hulk' frowning in curiosity he put it in the DVD player, after watching the seemingly endless supply of previews the movie started. Getting into the movie after about ten minutes he barely registered that Raph had joined him.

The two brothers sat silently watching the movie together, about forty-five minutes had gone by before Leonardo came in and said loudly over the movie.

"Raph! You need to go clean up your mess in the dojo! You throwing your weapon at it caused some of the stuffing to get on the floor. Splinter told me to tell you to get your shell in there and clean it up."

Raph twisted in his seat, he had been trying to control his temper as he told his older brother.

"I'm watchin a movie with Mike right now, I will clean it up after it's over."

Mikey could hear the irritation creeping in his hot-headed brother's voice.

Leo stepped forward and said irritated.

"No, you will do it now, Mike can watch this by him self and can rewind it when you get back."

Raph stood up and faced his brother, his temper started to raise.

"I. said. I. Would. do. It. After. The. Movie. Leo."

Leo could feel his own temper raise as he said.

"Raph, just get your shell in there and clean it up."

He had grabbed his brother by the arm, Mikey looked over at the T.V. screen to see David Banner's eyes start to glow green and his bulky green skin start to come to life. Looking between the fighting brothers and the movie Mikey noticed how dark Raph's skin seemed to get when he got angry, he never noticed it before now. And it seemed that Raph's eyes turned a darker shade of green as well. Looking between the two his imagination started to run wild as he jumped up and said quickly.

"Raphie, I will help you! Then we can come back and watch the movie together!"

Both older brother's looked at the younger and Leo huffed and stormed off, not replying to the youngest turtle. Raph turned to him and asked.

"you sure?"

Mikey smiled and shut the movie off.

"totally, we can come back to finish the movie when we get it done."

It took about 15 minutes for the two to get the area clean of the little beads of stuffing swept up off the dojo floor.

Raph took a patch and with the help of Mikey they got the holes patched up on the punching bag. By then it was time for practice before lunch.

With the movie forgotten, for the time being, Raph sparred with Mikey as practice continued. Again Leo began to start a fight with Raph over his form, Mikey again let his imagination get the better of him as he watched the slight change in Raph take over again.

Standing next to his tallest brother he asked quietly.

"Is David Banner real?"

Donnie looked at his little brother confused and asked.

"Who?"

"you know, David Banner? The incredible hulk?"

Donnie tried to remain quiet so they wouldn't get into trouble for talking out of line during practice told him.

"No Mikey, its just a fictional story. The incredible Hulk is not real. Why do you ask?"

Mikey looked back over to Raph again and then to their father who was sending the two whispering brothers a warning look.

"Cause Raph reminds me of him when he gets angry... that is how he transforms into a monster. By his bad temper."

Donnie put his hand on his face in disbelief and said a little too loudly.

"Are you seriously comparing The Incredible Hulk to our brother?"

This caught Raph and Leo's attention unfortunately and Splinter walked over to the two.

"Michelangelo, what seems to be the trouble my son?"

Before Mikey could answer Donnie piped up.

"Mikey thinks that Raph is turning into the Incredible Hulk."

Splinter felt a chuckle wanting to emerge but he held it down as he said.

"and why do you think this my son?"

Mikey looked over at his hot-headed brother then back up to his father.

"Because when Raph gets angry he gets darker green... his eyes get darker too."

Donnie tried to hold back a laugh, and so did Leo. Raph walked up to his youngest brother and said.

"Oh really Mikey? Do I look like a human that transforms into a huge monster?"

Mikey tried to hide behind Donnie as he told him worriedly seeing his brother's temper was raising again.

"No, just a temperamental turtle that gets darker green every time some one makes you mad."

"I do not."

Mikey could see the fire in Raph's eyes start to flare up as he spoke again.

"And you also destroy things when you get angry too..."

Raph started to advance on his hiding brother when Splinter stopped him.

"Do not prove his point to be accurate my son, but you do need to learn to control your temper."

Raph frowned up at his father and then said to Mikey.

"Fine, but I am still not The Hulk!"

Mikey smiled and said teasingly.

"oh yea you are, your muscles really bulge when you get angry too... sort of like right now..."

Raph felt his temper grow hotter with every snicker he could hear coming from the other two and from the words Mikey was saying. The one thing he really hated was to be teased, and this would qualify as teasing.

Mikey backed away as it seemed Raph was getting taller by the second, and he could see it again, Raph's skin was getting darker and his eyes were getting greener.

Splinter stepped aside as Raphael charged at his teasing little brother, Mikey gave a yelp as Raph chased him around the dojo, knocking over everything in his path. Leo laughed and said to his father and remaining brother.

"Maybe Mikey's right? Raph can be like the Hulk when he gets mad!"

The three laughed as Raph charged past them again in another attempt to catch the teasing turtle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: its not my best work I know but its still funny... please review.**


	2. Mikey's Hero

**My Brother The Hulk**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Thank you Liliana Dragonshard for asking for a second chapter, and for the idea for it to continue. I may not go off all of your idea but I will do some of it.**

**Thanks for the other Reviews too guys, it means a lot to me.**

* * *

><p>Mikey's POV:<p>

I wonder if Raph really could be the Hulk? He has a bad temper, he is already green and he has green eyes. Oh maybe he reacted badly to the mutagen and he has become a super monster in the making! That has to be it!

My brother is The Hulk! Not this David Banner, but Raphael the turtle! And he has me and my two brothers as his punching bags...

Well not all the time, he is nice to us once in a while, he did finish watching the movie with me earlier after I teased him about being the Hulk.

I am too wide awake to sleep, I keep thinking of the movie and how Raph looks like the Hulk. Maybe I should go and talk to Donnie again?

I let out a yawn and soon realize that I am getting tired now, I can feel my eye lids drop.

_Dream world still in Mikey's POV:_

_Looking over at the clock I see that only two hours have gone by... Man this is going to make for a long day. I get out of bed and slip out of my room, I don't see any one up. That is a good thing cause if I run into Splinter I am toast._

_I slip into the kitchen to find a midnight snack, finding an apple I sit down at the table to eat it. I can hear foot steps coming, but from the sound of them its one of my brothers. I wait and soon I see that it's Raph, I tense up when I see him._

_He notices and asks._

"_What's your problem?"_

_Uh Oh I can't let him think I am scared of a damn movie!_

"_Nothin is wrong." _

"_Then why are you not in the dojo getting ready for practice?" _

_I look over at the clock on the microwave._

"_It's almost seven in the morning! I just went to bed two hours ago!"_

_He just gives me a knowing look and says._

"_i really hate to be you when you tell Splinter that." _

_He pauses and gets a drink of water._

"_well, just don't fall asleep again like ya did last time and ya should be ok."_

_He leaves the room, there seems to be something different about him he is a darker green then he was yesterday..._

_In the Dojo everything seems to be in order, then Leo and Raph start to spar and that is when it goes down hill. _

_Leo knocks Raph down several times, and he finally gets him down long enough for Splinter to say that was enough. Leo did his usual sucking up to Splinter while Raph is left on the mat.. but something is off... _

_Wait... are his arms getting bigger? And his shell is growing! His eyes are getting eviler! OH NO! HE IS TURNING INTO THE HULK! _

_Splinter's eyes are getting wide seeing my brother getting so big suddenly, Donnie backs up from the scene and Leo turns around just as Raph flings him into the far wall._

_I can feel my own eyes get wide looking up at my horrifying brother. Raph is pounding his fists to gether walking towards me saying._

"_Lets play a game Mikey... its called... Does Mikey bend that way?"_

_I let out a scream and run out of the dojo, I can hear his footsteps pounding on the ground as he is chasing me. But I am usually faster then him! What gives! _

_Oh yea.. he is 10 feet tall!_

_I run for my room thinking its a safer spot, but he punches my door in! He is reaching for me!_

"_Mikey! Come on Mikey! Mikey! MIKEY!"_

_Why do I hear him say my name if his lips are not moving?_

"_Mikey!"_

_I try and climb onto my bed as Raph's big five fingered hand reaches for me..._

_Wait? Five fingers? We have three?_

"_Mikey, you idiot wake up!"_

Out of POV...

Raph is trying to wake his screaming brother up before he wakes everyone in the city.

"Mikey, come on dude, wake the shell up!"

Mikey's eyes shoot open and he scoots to the head of the bed, his eyes wide with fright.

He sees Raph and nearly panics, his breathing speeds up and tears are forming in his eyes. Out of know where Raph is pulled from his line of vision to be replaced by Splinter.

"Michelangelo, what has happened? Are you alright?"

Mikey's breathing slows down and looks into the concerned eyes of his father.

"Had a nightmare... I will be fine I think..."

Splinter sat next to Michelangelo on the bed and asked.

"Did you have a nightmare about Raphael?"

Mikey looked past his father at his older brother, they locked eyes for just a moment before Mikey nodded yes.

Splinter put a gentle finger under Mikey's chin and had the boy look at him.

"What was the dream about my son?"

Mikey looked down at his light blue plaid blanket and said softly.

"It was stupid..."

Raph piped up.

"Bull Mikey, if it was stupid then why the heck did ja scream bloody murder and then try to run from me when I woke ya up?"

Splinter turned to his older son and said sharply.

"Raphael, language! Go on Michelangelo."

Mikey scooted closer to his father and said softly.

"Raph turned into the Hulk... and then chased me around the lair... after he sent Leo flying across the room after Leo won at sparring."

Splinter wanted to play along with this so he asked.

"Did he turn into this creature before or after the confrontation with Leonardo?"

Mikey looked up at his father and said.

"After then he just starts chasing me! I didn't do anything to make him mad and he starts chasing me around the lair before cornering me in my room... all I saw was a large, green hand reaching for me... and then I wake up."

Splinter put an arm around his youngest son and said softly.

"It was just a nightmare Michelangelo, you see your brother is not a large monster."

Raph came and stood in front of Mikey and said.

"Yea Mike, I aint no monster. You can go back to sleep now, its ok."

Splinter stood and told his son.

"No more monster movies before bed."

Splinter went back to his room, Raph stayed a while longer and asked.

"Did you dream that I was The Hulk?"

Mikey looked over at his brother before saying.

"maybe..."

Raphael rolled his eyes and shook his head at his youngest brother.

"Mikey, your imagination kills me you know that! I may be a green mutant freak but I am not The Incredible Hulk! Even if I was I wouldn't just randomly start chasing you around the freakin room!"

Mikey looked over at his brother and told him.

"But The Hulk is a hero Raph..."

"and your point is?"

Mikey looked around his room randomly then looked back at Raph.

"Your my hero..."

Raph felt confused.

"But you dreamt I was going to hurt you? What the shell Mikey? How is that a hero?"

"Maybe my memory from before when you chased me is what got mixed up in the dream."

Raph could not believe he was discussing dreams with his little brother.

"Maybe."

Mikey looked at his brother again and said softly.

"Raph, you have always been my hero... so when I saw The Hulk I guess I imagined you being this big, tall green guy that protects me when I get into trouble."

Raph rolled his eyes at his brother's logic and just said.

"Do you need me to stay in here again? So I can keep the nightmares away?"

Mikey smiled at that and said happily.

"would you? That is why you are my hero Raph, cause you always chase away the monsters in the dark!"

Raph got up and flipped the light off and said.

"Lay down you knucklehead! And go back to sleep, I will be right here with you bro. And nothing is gonna bother you again."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: and there you have it folks, a second chapter. Man I didn't think I had it in me. I had only planned for a one shot. But I hope its good.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
